everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Hard Rain (Left 4 Dead 2)
NOTE: Beacuse Left 4 Dead 2 technically has no script just a random phrase or quote said now or then, this technically isn't a transcript, but a list of assorted quotes used only in that certain campaign. Coach Milltown * "Look here, the gas station's right across the street. We coulda already been there and back by now. Come on." * "What gun bag? ...Oh, for- Tell me we didn't forget the guns!" * "ME? I told Nick to grab the guns!" * "We should be in and out here. Get the gas, get back to shore, signal Virgil with the flare gun in the gun bag. Then we just, uh... um... Aw, HELL. Tell me SOMEONE brought the GUN BAG." * "Next gas two miles. Hope Virgil likes waitin', 'cause it looks we're goin' for a walk." * "Let's head to this Ducatel diesel." * "Alright, quit whinin'. We just gotta hike to this Duke-atel diesel." * "It's startin' to rain." * "First the plague, now the flood. I feel like I should be buildin' an ark." * "That's a nasty damn wreck." * "Don't think we got much choice in the matter. * "He's good people" * "Don't jinx us, Nick." * "Shit. All these zombies should help you swallow." * "Man, I sure wish the Burger Tank was open." * "I could go for a BBQ bacon burger." : "And a large order of fries, and..." : "...an orange soda with no ice, and a..." : "...piece of hot apple pie." * "Storms come up fast, but we should make it." * "Let's head to the sugar mill." The Sugar Mill * "I am not dying in a goddamn sugar mill." * "Hurry up, people. We don't wanna get stuck out here in a storm." * "If this rain really comes, we gonna get washed away." * "We already got plague. Maybe the Lord'll let us slide on the flood." * "A whole lotta damn Witches up in this place." * "All these pale-assed crazy ladies are gettin' on my last nerve." * "Maybe the rain's bringin' them out." * "What the hell do THEY got to cry about? We're the ones getting attacked." * "Through the cane field!" * "Close the door and we can bust the cans outta this locker." * "So we gotta get past the sugar mill." * "Bitches every ten feet in this goddamn place." * "Dang. Bitches must like sugar." * "Goddammit, what with all these Witches." Mill Escape * "Alright, people. Everybody got a can?" * "Let's head back to the boat." * "Getting' back to the boat ain't gonna be as easy as gettin' here." * "I told ya these storms come up quick." Return to Town * "The boat ain't far. One last push and we're outta here." * "Keep to high ground!" Town Escape * "I have NEVER been so happy to see a Burger Tank! And believe me, I have been HAPPY to see some Burger Tanks!" * "If we fire up the Burger Tank sign, Virgil might see it." * "Burger Tank! Oh, we made it!" * "Better not be any goddamn instant mud people, just add water." * "Man, I ain't ever gonna be dry." Ellis *'[' Passing many Witches in The Sugar Mill ']' "Shit...I'm '''about to start crying in a minute." *"Nick, you ever seen so many Witches? Ho-lee shit!" *['' When looking down at the gas station in Hard Rain'' ]' "Alright, there's the gas station. All we gotta do is pass through this cane field." *'[' ''Responding to Rochelle's comment about an incoming storm ]''' "Nobody wander off!" *[' ''Seeing flooded town in Hard Rain. ]' "It's the goddamn city of Atlantis." '['''Alternate Line]' "It's like a fabled city of Atlantis." *'[' ''When the rain begins in Milltown ]''' "Is it raining? Oh never mind, it is." *[' ''When Virgil's boat is in sight ]''' "Virgil, what's up, brother!" Nick *['' While moving through the Witch-infested sugar mill'' ]' "The last time I saw this many crying women was at my wedding." *'['' At the beginning of the campaign '']' "What are we supposed to signal him with?" : '''Ellis: '"Oh, there's flares in the gun bag." : Nick: "What gun bag?" : Ellis: '''"You didn't grab the guns?" : '''Nick: "ME? Who died and made me gun monitor?" :::Ellis: "Pretty much everybody." *'Alternative conversation' :Rochelle: '"Well, this should be easy. All we need is to find some diesel." ::'Nick: "Anybody wanna hear a prediction?" ::Everyone in synchronization:'' "No!" :::Nick: '''"There's not gonna be any gas. Watch." ::*['' Seeing the sign at the first gas station'' '''] Nick: '"Out of gas...what did I tell ya." '''Ellis: '"Looks like we gotta head to this Ducatel place." 'Nick: '"What makes you think they still have gas?" 'Coach: '"'Cause if they dont, were gonna be stuck here forever, Nick." ::*"Looks like our milk run just became a marathon." Rochelle *[' ''While in the Sugar Mill ]''' "Hey, we can take that elevator down to the field." *[' ''Reading the sign about gas shortages ]''' "Next gas...two miles... Well, shit." *[' ''Noticing another Witch crying ]''' "How many goddamn witches are there?" *[' ''As the rain begins ]''' "Um, does it flood around here?" *"Oh it's really coming down hard." *[' ''As the floodwater rises ]''' "It flooded fast." *[' ''On leaving the gas station ] "Does everybody have enough gas? Cause I do NOT want to make this trip twice." *"This should be easy, we just need to grab some diesel."